


Whumptober 2019 27 - Ransom

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Whumptober 2019 27 - Ransom

Ziggy was pulled up by the ties on his wrists before a camera shot a picture of him.

“They’ll pay big money for a ranger, won’t they?” The man sneered.

“They aren’t going to pay you anything. They don’t need me,” Ziggy spat back earning him a punch to the gut which would have made him fall back to the floor if the ties weren’t being held up by a metal hook.

“You really think they’d abandon you that easily?”

“You don’t know them. It’s not like I was supposed to be a ranger anyway.”

“Well if they don’t take you, I know some cartels would pay big money for your head,” the man chuckled coldly.

Ziggy sighed, trying to stay on his feet so his wrists wouldn’t chafe more.

Dillon saw the picture and quickly became enraged, “Where are they?”

Dr. K shook her head, “They won’t tell us until we’ve transferred the money.”

“Can’t you track his morpher?”

“The tracking unit is busted, probably when he got taken.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him,” Summer assured.

“There might be clues in the picture,” Scott suggested.

After analyzing the picture and the background sounds in the phone call, they narrowed it down to a set of warehouses by a river. They all headed off to search the different buildings, each taking one to check. Dillon growled when he saw Ziggy, bruises covering his face and arms, and he was sure there was more underneath his shirt.

He didn’t even hesitate to rush forward and knock the guy to the ground, pinning him and punching him unconscious.

Ziggy’s eyes widened in surprise but just whispered, “Hey.”

When Dillon stood up again, he gave a quick smirk, “Hey. Let’s get you down from there.” Dillon got Ziggy’s hands down before untying the ropes and looking at the damage on his wrists. “Are you okay to walk?”

Ziggy gave a nod and took a step forward before his legs gave out.

Dillon shook his head and held his hand out, “Come on, I’ll help you.” He wrapped an arm around Ziggy’s waist before calling the others, “I found him.”

When they arrived back, Dr. K scanned Ziggy over, “Lots of bruising and a broken rib. Nothing life threatening though.”

Ziggy yawned in response and tried to stand again.

Dillon rushed to his side, “I’ll help you get up to our room.”

Ziggy gave a small smile as he walked forward, Dillon’s arm once again around his waist. After a quick shower and cleaning up his wounds, Dillon finally let Ziggy get into bed. Within seconds the green ranger was fast asleep. Dillon looked over and smiled, glad that Ziggy made it out alive.


End file.
